Trust Me
by Mistress Mischeif
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo is in love with a girl we all know and love as Sonohara Anri. What happens when Orihara Izaya gets too possesive of Anri when she's "his," when she's not? Does Anri return the feelings to Shizuo? Woah! What just-Save her, Shizuo! Don't just stand there! Go save her! First Durarara! story, constructive critisism is accepted, flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Oh dear God, I love this pairing so much~ it needs a lot more love~ Shizuo x Anri is just too cute! On with the story!**

"Hey, Anri," Mikado greeted joyfully.

"Oh, hello, Mikado," _she _said. Sonohara Anri.

I know I may seem like a stalker when I say I follow her almost everywhere, but I'm just making sure she gets to and from her destination safely, especially after the incident.

My name is Heiwajima Shizuo. I am tall (I don't know my height exactly, but I know I'm a little shorter than Simon), have blond hair, and wear sunglasses over my dark gold eyes. I normally wear a bartender outfit without the apron, and I always have a cigarette hanging out of my mouth.

I am Heiwajima Shizuo, and I am in love with Sonohara Anri.

I sigh and sit down at the curb corner of Simon's sushi place, lighting a cigarette.

Now, if the flea Orihara Izaya _ever _reads this, I will kill him ten-fold.

"Oh, Shizu-chan~" Speak of the devil, there's the parasite now.

"What do you want, _flea_?" I asked.

"You're so mean, Shizu-chan~" Izaya mock cooed. "I noticed you watching Sonohara today~" His smile turned into a scowl. "If I ever see you looking at her, talking about her, or even _close _to her, I will rip your head off. No one, and I mean _no one _touches, even _breathes_, on what's mine." And with that, he walked away.

Jeez, what crawled up his ass and died? And…what did he mean by "his"? Anri can't be _his_, can she? Why would she? How is she his?

I didn't know, but I do know is that I don't like it.

Not. One. Bit.

Anri was alone walking to school the next day, and my legs just took me over to her against my will. Stupid love. But I do love her.  
"A—Sonohara," I corrected. I'm not at the point where I can call her by her first name. It'd be too awkward.

She turned. "Oh, Shizuo," she replied, then bowed. "Good morning."

"Morning," I stated. We resumed walking in her route to Raika Academy.

The sun made it look like Anri's face was glowing, shining on her dark hair, making it look like she had an angelic halo. She was so small and fragile, but she was tough. She had a sword, so I didn't have to worry _too _much, but I still worried. She's still so young; she doesn't know many _true_ dangers of the world. I wanted to protect her. I'll fight Izaya for that privilege.

And it may not seem like it, but I write songs, and I wanted to write a special one for Anri.

"Shizuo?"

I barely had time to brace myself before I ran smack into a pole. I stumbled back, growling, and slapped a hand to my face. I heard a small laugh, and looked through my fingers to see Anri laughing lightly. She looked so cute.

"I…um…" I stumbled on my words. _Shit!_ I thought.

"You seemed distant," she said, still smiling softly.

"Um…a lot on my mind," I mumbled. Dammit! How can she learn to trust me if I'm not listening to a single word she says!? All I think about is her. I lose all control on my thoughts, letting them wander to no end. I'm not ashamed. Unless it gets too far. That's when I hate myself. I'd be a pedophile! I can't think like that!

"Shizuo!" she called. She grabbed my arm and jerked me back. "You walked into the street and almost got hit by a car! Are you okay?"

Shit, I'd worried her. I'm not supposed to do this to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "Let's just get you to school." _I want to spend the day with you. _

"I can call in sick if you want to hang out," she offered.

"No, I won't take away from your studies." We finally arrived at Raika, and she bowed.

"Will you be here to pick me up?" she asked.

What? She wanted me to pick her up?

"I really like walking with you, Shizuo," she smiled.

I smiled slightly. "Sure, I'd love to."

"See you later." She walked into the school.

I walked away and almost leapt for joy. She likes walking with me! She likes walking with me!

"Heiwajima!"

Oh, shit.

I turned and saw Orihara.

"I told you to stay _away _from Sonohara. I told you, she's _mine_. I don't like people touching what's mine," he growled. He flipped out his knife.

"Oh? She seemed like she was having a nice time," I teased. I know, I know, I was being really cocky, but I had a trump against Izaya.

"I don't give a crap," the flea said. "You're going to die today, Heiwajima. _Now_."

I grabbed a stop sign and yanked it out of the ground. "Bring it, flea," I growled.

He started walking, then ran at me. I took a full swing at him with the sign, hitting his face dead-on. He flew back, hitting a wall, slumping down. I walked over, then repeatedly kicked him.

"Not everything can be yours, you idiot! You are human, too! Just because you _think _your inhuman doesn't mean everything you want is automatically yours! What if Anri already belongs to someone else!? She has a family; she has to be theirs, too! You need to stop and think about it before you just decide, or you'll get killed!"

The little flea then dug his knife into my shin deeply.

"Shit!" I swore. "You little pest!"

He then dashed away, straight for—

"Anri!"

I heard tires squeal and saw Anri's eyes wide, then hit the pavement.

It went by in a blur, but Izaya had pushed Anri into the street.

And Anri had been hit by a car.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Thank you to all you lovely reviewers and fans! :D For that, you get chapter 2! You know who you are. Alright…I was going to say something and I forgot what it was…oh yeah! My updates will be a lot quicker now, and I'll be updating chapters for this story about maybe every 1-2 weeks on MONDAYS only. Alright, enjoy Trust Me: Chapter 2! P.S. I'll also be working on a Maximum Ride story for you Max fans out there! :D**

No…Sonohara…that _flea_! That goddamn, god for nothing _flea_! I'll kill that wretched little—

I couldn't help myself as I ran into the street, hearing cars screech and horns blare, then knelt quickly next to Anri's body. It was the scariest sight I've ever seen. Her left arm was twisted in a sickly way, and I could see her ankle twisted violently, bruised and blood streaming from her mouth. I heard a light breathing, then hurriedly lifted her up and ran out of the street to the nearest hospital.

I barged in yelling, "This girl was hit by a car! Save her!" I was blinded by loath, worry, everything I felt for Sonohara and the _flea _who did this to her.

No. No, he's not a flea. He's lower. He's lower than the lowest thing there is.

A young looking female doctor walked briskly over and took Sonohara into her arms. She was a little shorter than me—maybe only coming up to my shoulders—and had short, dark red-brown hair and clear, dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale, and her nametag read _Dr. J. Sochel_.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"Did you not hear me yell?" I asked irritably. "She was hit by a freaking _car_!"

Dr. Sochel nodded, then rushed off with Sonohara to an operating room.

I was told to sit in the waiting room.

I waited and hour, until I was finally told to go to room 4-A. I dashed off quickly, to upset to think straight.

When I arrived, Dr. Sochel was sticking an IV into Sonohara's arm. I shivered, never liking needles, but nonetheless, I sat next to the bed, holding Sonohara's hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Are you the guardian of this child?" Dr. Sochel asked.

I shook my head. "She's a friend of mine…"

"Alright, may I have your name?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo…"

"We'll call you if anything happens. But you're welcome to stay until visiting hours are over."

"Thank you."

**Oo**

It was hard getting over the fact Izaya had pushed Anri into the street. It's been a week. Sochel said that her ankle was twisted, her arm was basically broken and twisted as well, and some internal organs were severely damaged and fractured. She said they'd be doing a lot of surgery. Eew.

I sat outside of Simon's shop, fumbling with the lighter for a cigarette. "C'mon," I muttered. I sighed in defeat, putting the cigarette back in the package and sticking the package and the now closed lighter in my pocket.

"Hey, Shizuo." Oh, it's him. One of Sonohara's friends. The one Erika and her friend call "The kid with the manga name". What was his name again?

"Hey, Mikado!" Kida's voice called. Oh! So it's _Mikado_. Damn, gotta remember that. "Hey, Shizuo! Thanks for getting Anri to the hospital! Who knew Izaya was _that _crazy! Someone called the police on him. He was arrested for a while. Don't know how long it'll be before he gets out."

"Or put in an insane asylum," I added quietly.

"Jeez, you're hit really hard by this," Mikado commented.

"Orly?" I asked sarcastically. "So you noticed?"

"You don't need to get all defensive," Kida said.

"Fuck off, I'm in a bad mood."

"Wait…you're hit really hard by this all…you saved Anri…you _like _Anri!" Kida exclaimed. "Dude, we can help you!"

"No way!" I spat. "I don't want help! I don't want to seem like a pedophile!"

"Woah, calm your jets. We don't care about age. That's just a stupid boundary so some people can't be together. We think it's stupid," Kida explained. "C'mon, let's get some sushi. On me."

I sighed and stood up, following the two boy into the restaurant. Maybe I can get some alcohol or something and drink some of this off…


	3. Chapter 3

"G-goddamn…f-flea…" Shizuo muttered. He'd just gotten wasted to no end, rambling on and on about Izaya.

He must've been hit pretty hard. He loves Anri…I can't imagine how he feels.

"Thanks, guys…I'mma…go…" Shizuo stood up and wobbled to the door.

"No!" Kida and I ran over, grabbing his arms.

"You can't!" I urged.

"You're too drunk!" Kida finished.

"Ah, shaddap!" Shizuo yelled. "I'm just gonna go see Anri."

"At least—"

Shizuo shoved me off.

"Mikado!" Kida ran over to me, helping me stand. By the time I was standing, Shizuo was gone.

**Oo**

Shizuo stumbled down the street toward the hospital, entering through the double doors, and walked through the halls to Anri's room. He'd at least been a little bit more sober by the time he arrived, sitting himself next to Anri.

"Please wake up soon…"

**A/N: Shorty chappie! :D Sorry guys, not really inspired for this one. Please send me ideas through PM or reviews if ya want me to do something here that you really wanna see! That woukd be much appreciated.**


End file.
